1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to techniques employed to control a projector in a projection image display apparatus when a light source unit or a filter of genuine/non-genuine products are used therein.
2. Description of the Background Art
Projectors configured with a projector light source comprising a lamp for a light source and a reflection umbrella surrounding the lamp, with the lamp exchangeable with a lamp of a different type and combined with an initially used reflection umbrella to allow the lamps to be exchanged, are known from Japanese Patent Laying-open Nos. 2000-131758 and 2000-131759.
In doing so, information corresponding to the type of the exchanged lamp can be obtained and in accordance therewith a drive voltage and a cooling operation can be controlled in accordance with the lamp's different specification.
Furthermore, this configuration also allows information of an illumination unit corresponding to the lamp to be obtained, and a lamp having any rating can be driven.
As disclosed in prior art, the techniques for control described in the above documents are effective for a specification of an identified component and a component of a genuine product of a manufacturer that satisfies safety for cooling. Currently, however, components of non-genuine products that manufacturers are not involved in are also in the market.
Accordingly, there is a possibility that such non-genuine light sources or non-genuine filters cannot be verified by manufacturers sufficiently and there is a possibility that users who use non genuine light sources or non genuine filters may have unexpected disbenefits.